Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim: Ydra's Tale
by immajedibabe
Summary: Ydra was another, normal, rambunctious Imperial girl who ran away with her Dark Elf boyfriend. Well, not so normal. Anyway, she happens to acquire the Emperor's prized jewel collection, and now she has to escape. Where else to go except Skyrim? Oneshot so far unless I get at LEAST 5 reviews. I will accept 6 ; Ulfric/F!Dovahkiin


**So, since Glory Bee was the only one to review on Dementia, it is on a temporary hiatus. This is a Skyrim story. Imperial/Ulfric I always wondered what life was like before ES5, so I made a story for my OC Ydra. If this gets enough reviews (Is 5 asking too much?) I will write a full blown story with a plot and everything (GASP)**

**Well I'm done rambling. Go on kid, read this story, and review too. It's pretty good.**

* * *

"Run Ydra! I'll follow you!"

"Rothan! No!" I screeched, coming to a quick stop. My wide emerald eyes searched for my Dunmer friend. I saw his purple skin and silky black hair to my left. I pulled out my stolen Imperial sword and ran towards the Bruma guards who pursued us. I cut down a few and Rothan ran towards me.

"Loot them, we'll be in Skyrim in a day or so," he said coolly. I nodded, my black braid bobbing with my head. I got a few gold pieces and a repair hammer. I repaired my sword and tossed the useless hammer aside.

"Roth? Do you think we'll ever see Cyrodiil again?"

Rothan frowned, "I don't know. We _did_ steal the Emperor's prized jewel collection." He winked.

"Point taken," I mumbled with a smirk, fingering the knapsack holding said 'trinkets'.

Both Rothan and I were born and raised in Cyrodiil, in the city of Kvatch. Kvatch was the first city affected by the Oblivion Crisis some 200 years ago. I can remember being a young girl, of a respectable Imperial family, playing in the mud next to the stature of the Hero of Kvatch with the Dunmer, Argonian, and Khajiit boys. I could remember my mother pulling me out by my ear and chastising me for ruining my dress and disrespecting my great, great, etc. grandfather's shrine. She spat my bottom and told me not to come down for dinner. Many an evening, I went without dinner. Rothan, my lilac skinned partner in crime with a long mane of ebony, had been my best friend and first love. He was my only love. Since the first day we met, he had been there for me. As a Dark elf, he could never be a 'good match' for me, according to my mother. He was my first kiss; I was 16. It felt like something out of a dream.

"Ydra, come on." I was ripped away from my reminiscing as Rothan trekked forward. I reached for his warm hand, and he held on tightly.

"Do you remember when my dad died?" I asked suddenly.

He seemed shocked at first, however, he replied softly, saying, "You didn't stop crying for days."

"He was the only one who approved of...us." I blushed.

Rothan grinned, "He kinda liked me, I think." Rothan kissed my cheek softly, grasping my slender hand.

"Shall we flee to Skyrim, my love?"

He grinned widely, "I would like nothing better."

* * *

We had walked another couple of miles, and we could see the Skyrim border. We set up camp, a small fire in the snow and two bedrolls as close as they could be without catching fire. Rothan curled up in his bedroll and fell asleep almost instantly. I let my hair down and sat by the fire for a few more minutes. I could see a pillar of smoke rising from our fire and a fire to the immediate east. I bit my lip, dreading the morning. I lay down my head, my curly black hair pooling about me like a dark halo. My almond-shaped green eyes closed, unknowing of the terror they would see in the next year.

Dreams seized her immediately. She saw braided golden hair and shimmering green eyes. The man who owned these eyes was obviously a noble man, standing tall with broad shoulder and an astonishingly tall stature. He was handsome, the only problem with his face being his abnormally large nose. He reached out for me, calling out my name. His voice was deep and throaty, passing through my ears pleasantly. All he did was call out for me. I woke up in what seemed like a few seconds to swords clashing against swords. I stood and picked up my sword. Still disgruntled from sleep, I swung at whoever attacked me, and the looked like Imperial soldiers. There were so many. What to do? What to do? Run? No, we were surrounded. Kill them? No, too many soldiers. Surrender? Would we survive? As I contemplated, I did not notice the young 19 year old Imperial soldier with shoulder length brown hair, by the name of Hadvar, knock me out. I fell back into his arms, blackness engulfing me.

* * *

**Oooh drama. -_- so review. please. I live off these things. There will be a plot to this story. I swear. but only if you review. SO DO IT. OR MY BFFS HAMDA AND ALEX WILL GET YOU. We form a triumvirate of love for Ulfric.**


End file.
